The New Dragon Rider
by Animelover0818
Summary: Meghan is a girl that has magical powers and can possibly change the future. One day her life takes a sudden twist and she falls with a guy she has never even met. Can she change the future and figure out her love life?
1. Chapter 1: Becoming a Dragon Rider

**The Dragon Rider**

**Sakura: Hi everyone. Animelover0818 here, but you can call me Sakura.**

**Yugi: *walks into my room* Hi Sakura.**

**Sakura: AHHHHH! What are you doing here?!**

**Yugi: Hey, it's not my fault that you added me into the Author's Notes**

**Sakura: *growls***

**Yugi: Uhh... before Sakura kills me here, I will do the disclaimer. Sakure doesn't own the ****Inheritance Cycle, Cardcaptor Sakura, nor Yugioh.**

**Sakura: *suddenly happy again* Read and Review *glomps Yugi***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1: Becoming a Dragon Rider

Today was a nice afternoon in the courtyard of the castle. Everything was peace and quiet as Meghan was trying to sneak to the chamber where the dragon eggs were. Although she was a great friend of the queen, no one was ever allowed to go into the chamber. As Meghan arrived to the entrance of the chamber, she thought she heard a noise. She turned around to find no one in there. Meghan then turned back around to face the door and she slowly opened the door. Meghan was of average height and had semi-long, brown hair and had a pretty good tan complexion. She was human and had magical powers because of these certain cards that she had captured and made them her own over the summer. What Meghan did not know was that slowly her life was about to change right now.

When Meghan opened the door she felt a cool air rush around her. She quickly closed the door and lit a small flame in her hand. She walked over to this chest and saw a multitude of eggs but she was looking for a certain one that she admired a lot. She eventually found it under the cloth that she put it over. The egg looked like a crystal with white veins going toward the center of it. Meghan stared at the egg and carefully picked it up. Usually the egg did not shake like it did now. Meghan was frightened that she would drop the egg and would break. Instead the egg cracked in her hand and felt a slight pain in her hand. Like normal dragon riders, if you touch a young dragon with your hand, you and the dragon will be bonded forever and you will become its dragon rider.

Meghan was in pain. The feeling was like ice water pouring over her hand. She looked down and saw her hand became silver and a dragon was in both of her hands. The dragon was frostbite blue and was staring at Meghan with curious eyes. She now had a dilemma. She would have to hide the dragon without anybody noticing her. The dragon was curled up in Meghan's hands and she knew that she couldn't abandon the dragon because of their connection so she slowly picked it up and started to head out when a guard came out of nowhere and asked, "What were you doing in the egg chamber?" his loud voice boomed. Meghan was terrified and showed him the dragon in her hands. The guard gently took her shoulder and led her to the throne room.

Nasuada was worried about a certain egg in the chamber when two people came in her throne room. One of them was the guard that was to keep an eye on Meghan and the other one was Meghan. Nasuada was delighted when she saw a frostbite blue dragon in Meghan's hands. She knew that Meghan would be the next dragon rider because of the power that Murtagh had given her.

Meghan was terrified that her friend was angry at her but Nasuada said, "Meghan, I name you the next dragon rider and will go to the Spine to raise your dragon until we can send someone to make a saddle for you and give you directions to Du Weldenvarden to meet the dwarf king Orik. Hopefully he will accept you into his clan like he did with the last dragon rider." "Who was the last dragon rider?" Meghan asked. Nasuada was lost for words because Eragon told her that there will be a girl named Meghan that will have a frostbite blue dragon and that she would be the next dragon rider. Eragon then forced Nasuada to swear in the ancient language not to tell Meghan.

Meghan was looking at Nasuada with curiosity in her eyes. Then Nasuada said something that Meghan did not want to hear, "I cannot tell you. You will have to find out for yourself on who the dragon rider is. I can only tell you one thing. He is your age." And with that last word, Nasuada walked off.

Meghan was curious by the hint. "I guess the only way to find out is to go to Du Weldenvarden and find out whom this King Orik person is and if he will accept me into his tribe." Meghan was curious how she was going to get to the Spine when she heard the flapping of dragon wings. She looked out and saw a red dragon with a rider on top of it. Meghan was so happy and thought that this was the dragon rider that Nasuada was talking about. She ran outside and saw that the rider did not look the same age that she was. Meghan asked "Who are you?" The unknown rider replied, "My name is Murtagh and this is my dragon Thorn. We are not the people who Nasuada told you about but we will take you to the Spine."

Reluctantly but willingly, Meghan climbed onto the back of Thorn. On the way to the Spine, she fell asleep. Meghan sometimes has dreams of the future but this seemed of one that was happening right now. "There was another dragon rider flying next to Murtagh and Thorn. This dragon rider was telling Murtagh to keep an eye on me. I do not know what they were talking about but I remember something about me marrying somebody." After that word, she woke up near a cave. Meghan felt something next to her and saw her dragon. She then remembered what happened but she does not remember the dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura: Ok... if you hate me, fine. But, if I used anyone's name in here, I am sorry and don't kill me. I did this based on me and the name Meghan is the name of someone I used to know.**

**Yugi: When you said used to know, did you mean that she's dead or did she move?**

**Sakura: That is going to be my quiz from me to everyone out there and only Yugi knows.**

**Yugi: Wait... I do?**

**Sakura: Yes you do and before you spill it I am ending this chapter.**

**Yugi: OH YEAH... I remember now. Meghan- *gets mouth covered by Sakura***

**Sakura: Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Raising a Dragon

**Sakura: Hi Guys!**

**Kanda: Che. Why are you so cheery? You sound like the baka moyashi.**

**Sakura: Kanda! How did you get here? Wait, don't answer that.**

**Allen: Hey! Don't forget that I am here too.**

**Sakura: *sigh* Man, I am overrun with anime characters, but I guess that this is my fault because I love anime as much as I love reading. Allen and Kanda, would you two please do the honors.**

**Kanda: Why should I? In fact, I should just tell everyone what your name is.**

**Sakura: You wouldn't dare...wait, I just thought of something. I should just tell everyone that my true name is on my profile.**

**Allen: *sweatdrops* Anyway...Sakura does not own Cardcaptor Sakura, the Inheritance Cycle nor -man.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: Raising a Dragon

Meghan was curious what the dragon ate when she saw a deer and realized how hungry she was. She looked around and saw a pack that had her things in it such as clothes, weapons and cooking items. Meghan quickly got her bow and arrow ready to shoot the deer when she saw something on the deer. It turns out that the dragon woke up and saw the deer. The dragon then slowly walked up and partially flew to the neck of the deer and latched on.

Meghan was watching intently when the deer went down. The deer lost the battle with the young dragon. When the dragon saw that the deer went down, it started to tear at the flesh of the deer. Meghan was a little bit grossed out and started to turn when she heard a voice say, "Wait." She turned around and saw the dragon looking at her intently. "Are you going to leave me?" the voiced asked again. Meghan said, "I must be hearing things. A dragon cannot talk to a person." "Yes I can." the dragon said. "I know that I can talk to someone in their mind but I am confused on how a dragon can talk like that. Wait a second. I know! I am the dragon rider like Nasuada said. So, maybe because of the connection that the dragon and I have, that is why it can talk to me. Now, I am curious what my dragon's name is." Meghan exclaimed. "First let me ask you what your name is." "My name is Meghan. Now what is yours?" "You have to figure out what my name is."

Meghan thought, "This is a waste of my time. I told it my name why should it make me guess its name?" Then one name came across her mind: Eragon. "Eragon…" "That is my name!" shouted the dragon. "What? How did I get that name right? It just came across my mind and then that is your name." Meghan was thinking of some things but decided that she had to raise Eragon.

A month passed and Eragon the dragon was bigger and was able to fly. When Meghan first flew on Eragon, her legs were all cut up. "Now I know why Nasuada said that I have to wait until I get a saddle." Meghan thought. She was tending to her wounds when she saw something flash in the sky and was curious what it was. A little while later, Meghan heard something crash to the ground near where she was. She slowly got up and started walking toward where she heard the noise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura: Back to the Author's notes. Allen and Kanda are busy right now so it is just me. Hoped everyone liked the story and I want everyone to review even if you want to say something terrible.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Friends

Chapter 3: Unknown Friends

Near a farm, there was a guy about 30 years old and was mumbling to himself about how his cousin should be more careful about sending stuff. "Um, excuse me mister." Meghan said. The guy turned around and was shocked to see Meghan standing there. "Oh, um, hi, my name is Roran. What is your name?" asked Roran. "My name is Meghan." "Is this yours?" Roran asked "I don't know. I think it is." replied Meghan. At this time, there were letters forming on the saddle. Roran noticed this and said, "This is yours, Meghan. My cousin is giving it to you for your dragon." "Wait, how does your cousin know that I have a dragon?" asked Meghan. "You have met him before and that is all I am aloud to say." Roran then handed her the saddle and went back inside of the house.

When Meghan got back to the cave, Eragon came and asked, "Is that for me?" "It is for you so that way I can ride you without getting myself cut on your scales." Meghan said. "We will stay here until the cuts on my legs are healed." "That is perfectly fine with me." stated Eragon.

At night, Meghan heard a twig crack. "What was that?" "It was probably an animal of some sort." said Eragon. Near them, Katrina, who is Roran's wife, was trying to get near Meghan and Eragon to give them food. Meghan was looking around and saw Katrina's silhouette. Meghan shouted, "Who are you?" Katrina said, "My name is Katrina. You have already met my husband Roran." "Why have you come here?" "I have come to help you heal and make you some dinner." Meghan was silent. "You are badly injured. Here, let me help you." Katrina came near the fire and got out a rag with some medicine.

After a week of healing and Katrina helping, Meghan was finally able to go to Du Weldenvarden. She was strapping the straps of the saddle around Eragon's waist when Katrina, Roran and their daughter came up and gave them some supplies and a map to Du Weldenvarden. "My cousin gave this to me before we parted our ways. He said to give it to the one that needed it most when that person came. I guess you are the one that will wield it now." Roran said. "Thank you for everything that you have done to me. I probably would have gotten an infection in my leg and probably would have starved too." Meghan said. And with that said, Meghan and Eragon flew off into the distance following the map.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Family

Chapter 4: A New Family and a Mysterious Dragon Rider

At Du Weldenvarden, King Orik was already notified by Eragon the dragon rider that Meghan would be there in a couple of days and that she has no family. After 2 weeks, Meghan arrived at Du Weldenvarden. King Orik was waiting for her and was hiding something behind his smile. "Hello, my name is King Orik." "My name is Meghan. So you are King Orik. Lady Nasuada told me to meet you and she said something about hoping that you would invite me into your clan." Orik laughed, "Oh ho ha. She said that? Well I was already going to invite you into my clan anyway." "You will?" asked Meghan. "I will because a messenger of Lady Nasuada's told me that you don't have a family." "Yes, it is true that I don't have a family, but to me Lady Nasuada, the cards and Eragon are the only family that I have."

After showing Meghan around and accepting her as a Durgrimst Ingeitum, Orik suggested that she can take a nap in the spare room. Meghan was very tired from her journey and thanked Orik for letting her. When she got into the room, she noticed that a different dragon rider used to live here. When Meghan asked Orik that question, he said, "Yes, a different dragon rider used to live here, but he had to go somewhere else." "Where did he go and who was this person?" "You have to find out the answer to both of those questions."

That night, Meghan could not go to sleep so she decided to look around the room that she was in to see what there was about the dragon rider that used to be there. In the room there was a trunk that had a lot of scrolls in it. Meghan opened up one of the scrolls, looked toward the bottom of the scroll and saw a name at the bottom: Eragon. "Wait, isn't that my dragon's name?" she said to herself. She was wondering about who this Eragon person was when Orik came into the room. "So, you couldn't sleep?" "No, I couldn't sleep. Can you please tell me who this Eragon person is?" "Oh, um, well, he was living here until he left to go to Ellesméra to get some training from a dragon rider."


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to Ellesméra

Chapter 5: Journey to Ellesméra and a New Set of Wings

The next morning, Meghan left to go to Ellesméra at dawn. "Good luck finding the way to Ellesméra. Only some people know how to get there." Orik shouted. "I will use my instincts to get there." Meghan shouted back. And with that, she was off. Meghan was following a small river when she said to Eragon, "Let us make camp for the night." "That seems like a good idea because my wings are getting sore."

They set up camp and while Meghan was trying to sleep, the upper part of her back was hurting her. She went for a walk but that didn't help and ended up with her forehead on a tree. Meghan finally screamed in pain and felt something come out of her back. The relief felt better but she was a little weak. Meghan was not paying attention and walked right off of a cliff. At that point Eragon the dragon knew she was in trouble and was trying to get to her rescue when he saw that she walked off the edge of a cliff. He was just about to follow her when Meghan screamed and was coming upward with a pair of wings on her back.

Meghan was about to thank Eragon when she felt something on her back. She looked around and saw that she had a pair of wings coming out of her back. She was surprised about this, but was curious how to use the wings. She was trying to relax when she felt the wings go back inside her shirt. Meghan quickly felt inside her shirt and felt the wings. All she did was made them grow smaller; she would have to find someone to help her fly.

They continued their journey in the morning and Meghan saw a barrier from about a mile away. She said to land and they walked the rest of the way. After about a day, they met an elf who was guarding Ellesméra. This elf was very wise and only lets people in who he thinks are worthy. "Hello, my name is Meghan and this is my dragon Eragon." "Hump, I have seen a dragon rider and his dragon pass through here a couple of years ago on this day. I think that just by saying that, you are worthy to go into Ellesméra." the gatekeeper said.

"Thank you," and with that, Meghan and Eragon walked through the gates. When they went through, they saw a huge green dragon about to land with no rider. Meghan was not scared because she sensed that the dragon was here to greet them. On the other hand, Eragon was afraid that such a huge dragon would crush him and Meghan. Instead, the dragon landed in front of them with a loud_ thud_. "Greetings my fellow dragon and dragon rider, my name is Fírnen. I will be your escort to your room and I will also be your teacher for flying and whatnot." "I thank you for your hospitality, but I need someone to help me learn how to fly. Is there and elf that can teach me how to fly?" asked Meghan. "I am afraid that no one can help you fly except for me. I will happily help you fly." Fírnen said. "Now if you will follow me…" "FIRNEN!" "Uh oh…" "I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO ANYWHERE!" "Um… I hate to interrupt, but I can teleport whoever is calling you here." Meghan said with a shaky voice. "That is a good idea…" And with a flick of Meghan's hand, the person who was calling Fírnen was right in between them and was about to say something when she noticed Fírnen right in front of her. "Ah, you took a while; now let's go greet –""Um… Your Highness, I am looking for the dragon rider to this dragon to help me become a dragon rider." Meghan said with a weary eyed look on her face. "Of course I will –. Wait, did you just say for you?" "Yes I did." Meghan replied with not much enthusiasm. The queen turned around and saw Meghan and Eragon behind her. She noticed that Meghan was about to fall right asleep on her feet. Meghan did right when the queen looked at her.


	6. Chapter 6: Arya and a New Sword

Chapter 6: Arya and a new Sword

When Meghan woke up, it was in a room full of scrolls that had the name Eragon written on them. "Are you all right?" asked her dragon Eragon in her head. "Yeah, I am fine. I am just a little weak from using my magic on another magic person with power as great as my power." "I am so sorry for my inhospitality, but Fírnen was just so excited about seeing another dragon for so long, he wanted to get there as fast as possible." Meghan sat up in her bed to see who was talking to her. It was that queen that she had met earlier. "I am sorry but I do not know your name and you do not know mine. My name is Meghan and this is my dragon Eragon." Meghan started. "My name is Arya and I am queen of Ellesméra. First things first, you have to get a dragon rider sword made of brightsteel. Rhonda will help you forge one. Next is that you have to go to the Agaetí Blödhren in a week before we start your training." "What did you say?" Meghan asked. "Oh, I forgot that you do not know the Ancient language. It means the Blood-oath Celebration."

When Arya exited, Meghan got up and was getting prepared to go see this Rhonda person when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." When the door opened, there was a female blacksmith who looked to be around 40 years-old. "I heard that you need a dragon rider sword. My name is Rhonda and I will help you forge a dragon rider sword." "Wait, what do you mean by help _me_ forge a sword? Why can't you do it?" "I made an oath in the ancient language to not forge another one with my hands."

They then walked quickly to her shop and started to forge a new sword. Meghan can learn very quickly so Rhonda did not have to go into Meghan's body like she did with the last dragon rider. When the sword was finished, it gave off a blue glow and was the color of Eragon's scales. The sheath for the sword was the color of the underbelly part of Eragon. Rhonda said, "It is always right to give a dragon rider's sword a name." "I already know what it is." Meghan said. "I dub thee Adurna!" When Meghan said that, the blade of the sword was surrounded with water. Meghan wasn't afraid because she did it a lot with the card SWORD and the card WATERY just to experiment.

Rhonda was surprised and said, "This has happened one other time except with the word 'brisingr' and it was with fire." "Is this the true name of the sword, or is it just doing that because I have magic powers?" "It could possibly be the true name of the sword. You don't look like you are wasting your energy on the magic." When Rhonda ended that sentence, the sword was back to its original form.

After seeing that she already knew some of the ancient language, Meghan decided to read the scrolls in her room. She had just gotten done reading one of the scrolls when Arya decided to come in. "You knew some of the ancient language without knowing?" Arya asked. "Um, yeah, I never knew until I said 'Adurna' and the blade of my sword was covered in water. Then I realized that I have known the ancient language ever since I first met…" "First met who?" questioned Arya. "First met Eragon." replied Meghan in a hushed voice. "That is impossible. You have to know the ancient language before –""Not my dragon; Eragon, a real live human being. That is what Orik meant. I have met Eragon before. I am so stupid." By this time Arya was surprised and was about to say something when a horn was blown. "That means that royalty is here. I better go greet them." "As long as I don't have to teleport you I will be fine."


End file.
